A Lâmina Sagrada de fionna
by VictorAT
Summary: Era um dia de treino de Fionna e Cake quando encontram uma lâmina com joia azul, mais poderosa que um elefante-psíquico de guerra pré-histórica. E com esta espada, vem problemas...


A Lâmina Sagrada de Fiona

**PARTE 1**

Capitulo 1: Mais um dia aparentemente normal.

Era apenas um dia normal e Fiona e Cake estavam praticando luta (mais a Fiona do que Cake porque vocês conhecem Cake, certo?)

-Hup! Hup!

-Caramba acertou todas, amiga! A-R-R-A-S-O-U!

-Uff, Obrigado, Cake!

O boneco de testes estava todo destruído por facadas.

Fiona e Cake ouviram um som estranho.

*DOOOMM*

- Ma-Mas o quê?- Questionou Fiona

-Eu não seeii!

De repente, uma silhueta no céu aparece, mas não dava para dizer como era porque o céu estava todo cinzento e com fumaça.

Uma chuva de canivetes começa.

-PRA DENTRO, CAKE, VAMOS!

-JÁ ESTOU INDO, AII!

Cake e Fiona esperaram dentro de casa a chuva de canivetes passar, e Cake ficou com o braço esquerdo com um corte de raspão.

-Aii, meu DEUS, que dor! Ai, não posso nem olhar!

-Meu Deus, que drama, Cake, nem encostei o lenço no corte!

Quando a chuva de canivetes passou, as duas viram uma luminosidade muito grande fora da casa.

Fiona foi ver o que era (obviamente cobrindo os olhos, pois a luz era MUITO forte) e o que descobriu foi uma lâmina com corte afiado e cabo curto de ouro e com uma jóia azul em forma de losângo nela.

-Minha nossa! Que espada bonita, não é, Cake! Cake?

Cake estava ainda dentro de casa, sentada num canto com os olhos fechados.

- CAKE!

-Ai, Senhor! - Cake levantou e abriu os olhos.

-Estou te chamando, Cake! Olhe isto!

Cake saiu de casa, apertando os olhos.

-É uma espada, amiga, nada tão novo para você.

-Mas é tão bonita!

-Na-na-ni-na-não! Você já tem várias, querida! Só porque tem jóia azul você quer?

-... Uhh, é! E também, olhe o corte! Afiadíssimo!

-N-Ã-O.

-Afinal, o que você tem contra essa espada?

-Eu... Eu só não quero mais uma para aquela bagunça de espadas no nosso quarto, amiga! Está ficando difícil se movimentar lá!

-Aff...

Cake e Fiona entraram em casa e fingiram que nada tinha acontecido e continuaram sua rotina que era: Acordar, tomar café, treinar, almoçar, ir para uma aventura, jantar e dormir.

-Vamos almoçar, Cake.

...

Capítulo 2: Marshall Lee encontra a lâmina.

No dia seguinte, no horário de aventuras para Cake e Fiona, elas estavam na Floresta Negra da Perdição e precisavam encontrar A Pedra da Perdição Obscura e quebrá-la para livrar a floresta do mal que ali existia.

No caminho, elas encontraram um indivíduo cinza com camiseta xadrez vermelha e preta e um pouco de sangue no chão.

-Marshall?

-Hã? Fi-fi?

- **NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM**! Aff, porque está sangrando?

-Eu estava testando esta lâmina que encontrei perto da casa de vocês e, CARA! É AFIADA!

-E o que está fazendo aqui na Floresta Negra da Perdição?

-Aqui é onde normalmente faço os meus portais para casa. Aqui tudo é parado e silencioso, ninguém vem aqui!

-E estes cortes? Machuca não?

-Ah, tá suave... Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Estamos indo quebrar a Ped- EI! ESTA ESPADA É MINHA!

-Mas hein?

Cake interrompeu a discussão:

- AMIGA, A ESPADA NÃO É TUA, VOCÊ SÓ A ENCONTROU!

-Ah... Cake tem razão, Marshall, eu nem sequer encostei nela.

-Tá, mas o que vieram fazer aqui?

-Quebrar A Pedra da Perdição Obscura, assim o mal desta floresta é eliminado...

-NÃOOO!

-Hein?

-ASSIM TODA A PARAÇÃO E SILÊNCIOSIDADE SAI!

-Ahh, assim você não pode fazer seus portais, porque pessoas vão estar atravessando esta floresta!E seu portugês está horrivel!

-É!

Fiona e Cake ficaram indecisas, se quebrassem A Pedra, Marshall não conseguiría ir para casa, mas por outro lado o mal sairia da floresta!

Era difícil decidir...

Cake escolheu quebrar A Pedra

Fiona escolheu o lado de amizade, ou seja, não quebrar A Pedra.

- Mas, amiga! Se não quebrarmos A Pedra o mal vai espalhar! Ele que ache mais uma floresta malígina para fazer portais!

Marshal retruca:

- Mas as únicas outras florestas ficam a **QUILÔMETROS **daqui!

-Você que se lixe, querido!

Fiona interrompe:

-Não fale assim com ele!

A discussão continuou e Marshall, Fiona e Cake passaram pelo menos **meia hora** ali.

De repente, uma pessoa aparece arfando que nem cachorro:

-Uff, Uff, te encontrei, cara!

Era o Príncipe Chiclete:

Chiclete:-Ah, olá, garotas!

Fiona:-Chiclete? Porque está aqui?

Chiclete:-Ué, eu vim junto com o Marsh.

Marshall:-Nossa, até esqueci de você, Chicletin! HAIAUHEIUAHUSH!

Chiclete:-Cala a boca, Marsh!

Marshall:- **IAUEHEIUSHUSAUHAISHISAHAUIEUS!**

Chiclete:**Retardado... **Bem o que as duas fazem aqui?

Cake:-Procurando A Pedra para quebrar.

Marshall para de rir quase instantaneamente:

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE AQUI É ONDE EU VOLTO PRA CASA!

Chiclete:- Mas... O que isto tem a ver?

Marshall:-É que se elas quebrarem A Pedra o mal daqui sai, então pessoas vão andar por aqui e não pense que são poucas! Então meu canto secreto de fazer portais pra casa vai pro beleléu!

Chiclete: Ah... Entendi...

Fiona: -Marshall, eu quero muito esta espada, me dá ela que eu não vou destruir A Pedra

Cake: -O QUÊ? VOCÊ JUROU PROS ALDEÕES QUE IRIA DESTRUIR!

Fiona: -Dedos cruzados.

Cake: - Você nunca faz isso, não mente!

Fiona: - SE DEPENDER DE OUTROS AMIGOS SIM!

As duas deram as costas e foram embora para direções diferentes.

Marshall: - Wow... Cara! Nós vimos uma briga de mulher ao vivo!

Chiclete: - Hahahahaha!

Marshall: - Hahahahaha!

Chiclete e Marshall:

-HASUIHSHIUAHSIUAS!

Chiclete: - Nós não deviamos rir, as duas nasceram juntas e sempre foram amigas.

Marshall:- É...

Chiclete e Marshall de novo:

-HASUIHSHIUAHSIUAS!

Marshall: Ahahah... Ah a Fiona disse para eu dar a espada para ela e ela não iria quebrar A Pedra

Chiclete: Então vamos!

... 

Capítulo 3: Fiona recebe a Lâmina Sagrada

-Será que a Fiona estaría em casa, Marsh?

-Sei não, Chiclete. A Cake sempre vai para casa depois de aventuras, então se as duas não querem ficar juntas...

- Ei ,Marsh, você não mora numa caverna? Por que você tem que fazer portais pra Noitosfera se você já tem uma casa?

-É que minha casa foi infestada por vários Ratozumbis.

-Por que não só tira eles?

-VOCÊ JÁ VIU ELES BRAVOS? O BICHO É ASSUSTADOR MANO! Eles cospem veneno e matam na hora se não cuspirem veneno

-Era só pedir minha ajuda cara! Eu tenho _Razononificante_

- Que é isso?

- Matador de Ratozumbi.

-Ah... Ei olha a casa delas ali!

Os dois sairam correndo para a casa delas.

Não tinha ninguém. Estava deserto e parecia que ninguém havia limpado há meses.

Marshall:

-Que é isso... Um furacão aconteceu aqui?

-Não, pequeno gafanhoto Marsh, aqui aconteceu depressão...

- Pe- Pequeno gafanhoto Marsh? O único pequeno aqui é você Chicletin!

Chiclete rangendo os dentes de raiva:

- Eu já disse... Pra não me chamar assim!

- Hahahahah... Eu vou deixar a espada aqui, e vamos cair fora!

Marshall deixa a espada no sofá sujo e sai de casa com Chiclete.

Então Fiona volta pra casa, obviamente sem Cake por perto, meia hora depois, e vê a espada no sofá com um bilhete:

- Aqui está, Fi, agora cumpra sua parte do trato. Marsh ❤ -

Fiona com um tom amoroso:

-Marsh...

Cake chega em casa:

-Hein? Aff você?

Cake sai de casa de novo.

Fiona pega a espada e sai de casa por outra porta, como se aquela que Cake usou para sair, estivesse contaminada.

Chiclete: -Fez EU escrever o recadinho né?

Marsh- Eu não escrevo bem né! Você sabe disso!

-Hehe, eu sei, Marsh.

- Epa, Chiclé, olha a Fiona lá com a espada! EI FIONA!

-Hã? Ah! OI MARSHALL!

Um monstro ataca Fiona pelas costas e ela automaticamente, sem querer cortou ele ao meio e este momento, a jóia azul da espada brilhou por 1.30 segundo

Marshall grita:

-WOW! COMO FEZ ISSO?

Fiona: -NÃO SEI!

Chiclete: -Vamos para perto dela para vocês poderem parar de gritar

Marshall: - Boa ideia, GÊNIO!

Fiona, Marshall e Chiclete se reúnem

Fiona: - Uff, oi!

Marshall: - Eai!

Fiona:- Eu resolvi colocar o nome dessa espada de Lâmina Sagrada

Chiclete: - Legal!

Marshall: - Da hora.

Fiona: - Obrigado, meninos, vocês são minha única felicidade recentemente... Tem a Cake brava comigo, a Rainha Gelada sempre causando problemas e estes monstros...

...

**PARTE 2**

Capitúlo 1:Poderes Absurdos!

Dois dias depois Fiona pecebeu uma coisa, ela NÃO precisava se movimentar para atacar, a espada fazia por ela mesma.

Aí que aventuras passaram a ser chatas, a Fiona apenas andava para os lugares de aventura dela e a espada fazia seu trabalho inteiro. Ela não aguentava mais! Então um dia a jóia azul brilhou MUITO e virou uma jóia vermelha.

-O que?

A espada parece que ficou mais agressiva. A espada corta e cauteriza a vítima, solta raios e mata no primeiro toque.

- WOW

Marshall aparece nos ares.

Fionna:

- Oi, Marsh!

-Oi, Fi!

-Desce aqui e veja isto!

- OK!

Marshall chega ao chão e pergunta:

- Não era azul, a jóia?

-Falou certo, ERA, agora é vermelha e ,parece que, desde a transformação, ela esteve mais agressiva! Olhe!

Fionna solta um raio pela espada, e, aparentemente aprendeu a controlá-la.

Marshall:

- MAIS HEIN?! Você disse que "parece" que ela ficou mais agressiva!

- É, pequenos detalhes errados :P .

Mais um monstro vai atacar Fiona pelas costas e a jóia da espada brilha, fica amarela e acerta o monstro derretendo-o (Fionna, novamente, não fez isto, e sim, a espada)

Marshall, agoniado fala:

- Pô, estou quase cego com esta espada brilhando!

- Hê hê ,desculpe, Marsh,não sei controlar!

-Nah, tá de boa.

Uma horda de Monstros de Outro Tempo apareceu.

-CARAMBA, MARSH! A LÂMINA SAGRADA NÃO VAI AGUENTAR TODOS ELES!

Marsh e Fionna ouvem um grito de marica.

- AHHHHH!

Era o Príncipe Chiclete

-AAAAAAHHH!

-Marsh? Você chamou o Chiclete?

-Não!

Chiclete: - Oi gente!

...

Capitulo 2:A grande batalha

Fionna: - O que está fazendo aqui, Chiclete?

Chiclete: - Estava colhendo frutas e flores, ai estes _Manotemparalelus_ apareceram ;-; .

Marsh : - Mano- O que?

Chiclete:- _**Manotemparalelus **_igual a Monstro de Outro Tempo, ou Criaturas Fora Deste Tempo.

Marsh: - Ah, legal mas pode parar de inventar nomes malucos? Só fala o no-

Fionna interrompe a conversinha dos dois:

- PODEM PARAR DE CONVERSAR E AJUDAR?!

Os Monstros estavam em uma horda GIGANTESCA de **310.257 ** Monstros, então seria dificil 1 pessoa só derrota- los mesmo que seja a Fionna, a pessoa mais aventureira de Ooo.

Marshall confiou em suas técnicas e poderes vampirescos, porém, Chiclete confiou em sua ciencia e armas técnológicas (que ele foi correndo pro Reino Doce para pegar suas armas, pois o Reino era bem perto)

Os 3 fizeram uma verdadeira CHACINA de Monstros e em 10 mins. de batalha,de 310.257 dos Monstros, só restaram 17.127 monstros. Agora parecia estar facil, PARECIA, pois 17.126 monstros eram Monstros de Outro Tempo eram normais, porém 1 parecia o "chefão" pois era grande, tinha quatro braços, e se parecia MUITO com a silhueta da chuva de canivetes [Capítulo 1, Parte 1].

17.126 monstros derrotados, falta o grandão.

~~Eu que enviei A Espada, para ver quem era o melhor para me derrotar com A Espada~~

Diz mentalmente, para todos, O chefe

Chiclete: - EU PRECISO REGISTRAR ISTO!

Marsh:- Bom, bora lá matar o bicho, EI O BICHÃO! TÚ SE PAGA DE MACHÃO MAS É UM MOLENGA FRACOTE!

O Monstro dá um peteléco em Marshall, e então, Marsh voa uns 30 quilometros e cai no chão , e, se livrando de raspão da morte, grita:

- TEM NADA MELHOR, NÃO?

Fionna: - CALA A BOCA MARSH! OK eu te enfrento, grandão!

Fionna pula em cima do Chefe e vai para trás do pescoço e corta o pescoço queimando a região

-WAARGH-

A jóia amarela tem propiedades de pirotecnia, ou seja, cria fogo do nada e queima as coisas.

-ENGOLE!

Fiona pula no Chefe, caído, e perfúra e queima os olhos, porem, recebe um GRANDE SOCO, em troca.

-Ai! Isso quase me quebra todos os ossos, ainda bem que(ai) foi só 2 costelas.

O Monstro se contorcia de dor no pescoço e nos olhos queimados. Fionna leva isto ao extremo, ela dominou o controle da Espada de jóia amarela, então não perdeu a chance, viu o monstro caído e enfraquecido, então jorra fogo pela ponta da espada e queima a gosma, que é comum em Monstros de Outro Tempo, então o chefe **EXPLODE **e aquilo foi nojento pois era corpo e gosma por todo lado.

...

Capítulo 3 [Final]: Comemoração e Dominação

Finalmente, depois da batalha, Marshall, Fionna e Chiclete comemoraram com o Reino Doce pois eram abominados pela criatura.

-Ah, amiga!

Era Cake.

-Err, oi, Cake!

-Desculpa tá? Eu deveria saber que amizade também era muito importante. E eu vi você ARRASANDO com o bichão!

- Ah, tudo bem amiga! Agora vamos comer bolo!

Depois de 1 dia inteiro de comemoração Cake e Fionna foram para casa, e limparam tudo, claro, com a ajuda dos meninos.

E depois foram treinar com a nova espada integrante da casa.

Cake:- Amiga, tenho que te falar uma coisa, eu conhecia toda a história da espada e sabia do Monstrão, eu só não queria te deixar assustada... Eu menti dizendo que não queria mais uma para sua coleção ENORME de espadas.

Fionna:- Ah, tá legal!

Fim...?


End file.
